Tormenting Encounter
by VampireQueen21
Summary: What if it was Kay that was attacked at the club, not Paloma. KayLuis
1. Prologue

Title: Tormenting Encounters

Author: Dez/Jezebel Jinx/VampireQueen21

Rating: R (violence, language)

Couple: Kay/Luis

Summary: What if it was Kay that got attacked that night at the club instead of Paloma how would everyone react and how would Luis take the bad news?

A.N. Sheridan never came back; I just didn't want to deal with her. She's happily living with Antonio on the island. Everything else about Martin, Katherine, everyone else has happened, except for Gwen taking Theresa's baby.

A.N. 2: I know I already have a lot of other fics out right now, but this fic isn't going to be very long, only 3-5 parts with a possible sequel, depends on how this fic goes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: Possible rape, I haven't decided whether or not the guy raped Kay.

**Prologue**

There she was laying on the cold concrete floor in a back room of the dance club. She doesn't know how long she's been lying there but by the silence in the club it's been a long while. The floor is so cold she can't feel anything, she knows she hurt, hurt bad because she can't get up, she can't move.

She blacked out while hewas attacking her, he was dancing with Paloma, he grabbed her on the way out, hegrabbed her when he went for Paloma. The cold was continuing to seep through her body reaching the very recesses of her soul chilling her to the bone.

All she wanted was to get out of the house, have a good time with her friends. All she wanted now was to make it home, to her baby. Her little girl needed her mommy, she can hear her crying out for her but she can't move. She had to hang on.

She blacks out again, and doesn't wake up not even when voices are heard in the hall outside the room. Even if she had heard them she wouldn't have been able to cry out, he had gagged her so she couldn't scream.

-

"Hey, what's in here?" The officer asks his partner. He pushes open the door and it creaks as it opens, the room is so dark, at first he can't see a thing. When he turns on the lights there laying in the middle of the room her arms above her head and her legs spread apart slightly with her jeans down by her ankles effectively trapping them. Bruises clearly visible on her arms, face, and thighs.

"Oh my God, that's the Chief's daughter. Kay Bennett."

TBC

**Next Chapter**: Sam loses it, Luis has a moment alone with Kay, and Jessica breaks down.

_Story Info Author's Note_

**Good Times and the Bad Times**: Right now I'm writing two parts. One is the continuation of the Christmas chapter, I wanted to show Miguel's attitude and some interaction between Jessica and Kay. The second part is the Valentine's Day chapter, I'm trying to have at least a page for each couple (hopefully more pages of Luis/Kay) and I have 4-5 couples that I'm going to be writing so hopefully I will have those done in about two weeks.

**Protecting My Son:**I'm half way done with chapter 3. It should be posted sometime next week. As with the previous chapters it won't be very long, but hey at least it's something.

**Who Can You Trust:** This fic I probably won't be updating for another month or so, because I have to work out some kinks that made sense when I thought it but now don't.

**The Real Witch in the Family:** This one is another Kay/Luis fic and the x-over with Passions/Charmed/BTVS and it's not posted yet. This fic is coming along rather quickly, I already have 5 parts completed. If I finish this fic before 'GTatBT' is done I'll post it, but I doubt I'll post it before than since this fic is going to be kind of long. (At least in my mind it's going to be).


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Thanks so much for the FB, I love reading it. I know I said Jessica would have a break down, but I decided to move that to a later chapter, since it didn't fit with what I wanted for this chapter.

**Chapter 1**

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Sam Bennett sits by his daughter's hospital bed clutching her hand tightly in his own. Two of his deputies found Kay laying on the floor unconscious, beaten, and bloodied in the back room of a popular dance club.

Kay's head is bandaged, the bright white gauze makes her skin appear paler and her bruises stand out harshly. Her left wrist heals inside a white cast and her ankle is wrapped. The bruises are spread everywhere on his daughter's body, many on her face; handprints embedded on her wrists and shoulders. A long set of three scratches mark her left thigh and more finger prints mare her once flawless skin.

Kay has yet to awaken, she's been out for four hours and who knew how long before she was found. And every second, every minute, every hour she was unconscious the scum that attacked his little girl was getting farther and farther away.

According to Jessica the girls had just gone out for a night on the town and to show Paloma a good time. Jessica had snuck out and ended up at the same club her sister and friends were at. There, both Paloma and Jessica were dancing with some guys, when Kay saw her sister she told Jess she was coming home with her.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

The asshole that had been dancing with Jessica hadn't wanted her to leave, Kay pulled the guy off her sister, and told him he wasn't coming near her sister. He backed off at first, then when Jessica, Simone, and Kay went to get Paloma he had come up behind Kay grabbing her tight around the waist. Kay managed to get away from him and knee him in the groin.

Later after finding Paloma they began to leave but this time the scum that was dancing with Paloma wouldn't let her leave. Again they managed to defuse the situation for a moment. From there the incident gets sketchy, Simone said they all started to vacate the club but when they got out Kay was no where in sight.

After they left Kay at the club they called the police, telling them that a fight broke out at the club. They didn't leave their name just an anonymous tip.

Later when his deputies called him to tell him that Kay was in the hospital being the victim of a beating and a possible rape

"Sam?" Luis peeks his head through the curtain. "Dr. Russell has some information about Kay's condition. Why don't you go out and I'll stay with her."

Sam nods his head in agreement; he squeezes Kay's hand gently and brings it to his lips kissing her right hand softly. "I'll be right back princess." He rises from his chair, his eyes are slightly glazed over with worry. "Watch over her Luis." He pleads.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"Of course." Luis lightly taps him on the shoulder as he; as he moves towards the chair Sam had vacated he turns back to his friend. "We'll find this guy, he won't get away. I promise you."

He nods slowly, the thought that has played in his mind for hours comes forward again, and he has the jack-off that hurt his daughter in an interrogation room. He doesn't have any weapons, just his fists and he beats on him till all his bones are broken and he's unconscious. "I know we will."

Sam walks out of Kay's room to the main lobby are on the floor. Dr. Eve Russell is waiting for him, when she sees him she moves towards him, her face a river of concern.

"Sam, how are holding up?"

"I'll be fine when we catch this guy, now please tell me everything you know." He wants the information now so he can get back to his little girl.

"She's going to be all right. While yes she has multiple cuts and bruises they should heal rather quickly. As of right now her major injury is her broken wrist." Eve tells him.

"What do you mean 'as of right now'?"

"From how Kay was found, the lacerations, and the fingerprints that are on her thighs it is possible that she could have been raped. Now we checked and it doesn't seem like she has been raped. However it doesn't mean wasn't."

**Kay's Hospital Room**

Luis sits next to Kay's bed as he watches Sam leave his daughter in his care. He gently picks up Kay's arm and strokes the bruises on her wrist. "I'm so sorry Kay. I couldn't protect you. I know you'd tell me that this wasn't fault, but if I hadn't cancelled our date tonight, you wouldn't have been there."

The older Lopez-Fitzgerald had been secretly attracted to Kay Bennett since shortly after Miguel left to find Charity. Well maybe not so secretly attracted. It was obvious to anyone that Luis talked to about Kay that she enraptured him, and spending time with Kay had become more and more important to him. Him and Kay had fun together and Maria really liked him.

"You know I think I'm falling in love with you. I guess this really isn't the best time to tell you considering you're unconscious, but I'll tell you when you wake up. Then you can tell me whether or not you think I'm nuts, I mean we've never even gone out on a first date or anything, or maybe you'll tell me you love me too." Luis breathes a huge sigh that's heard even from outside the room.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

"You can't give up Kay, you gotta wake up and tell us who this bastard is so we can bring him to justice. Come back to me, come back to Maria. She needs you, your family needs you, and I need you." He squeezes her hand and laces his fingers with hers.

"Whose gonna tell me to vacuum the apartment? Or come over to my place with Maria and cook me a homemade dinner and not one of those TV dinners? You know I'd never do either of those things without you there to remind me or do it yourself." Luis breathes in a sharp hitched breath.

"Who can make me forget about a shitty day I've had with one of your jokes or stories. So you see I won't be able to survive without you Kay." A tear leaks out of his eyes.

Suddenly from out in the waiting room a loud yell and crash is heard. Luis takes one last look at Kay and goes out to find what all the commotion is about. There Sam is over turning chairs and punching the wall. Quickly Luis runs over Sam and pulls him away from the wall. "Sam, calm down. Calm down." He stares into his friend's eyes. "Losing control like this won't help Kay. Now cool it. You gotta stay calm."

"If that was your daughter in there beaten and bloodied would you be calm?" Sam yells.

"No, I wouldn't, but you would be there for me telling me to stay calm and cool and that losing it wouldn't do any good." Luis tells him. He has to keep Sam calm, if Sam loses it on the guy that hurt Kay it would be Sam that would go to jail and the scum bag would probably get off scott-free.

TBC


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. The part that deals with Kay and Maria is something I drew out from my life. It's not same as what happened with my mother and I but it's fairly similar.

A.N. 2: Sorry about the delay, I had some family matters I had to deal with and didn't have time to post Monday. But all other updates will be posted on Monday.

**Chapter 2**

Jessica, Paloma, and Simone with Maria in tow come around the corner. Seeing them Sam calms somewhat but the anger is still boiling under the surface. "What are you girls doing here. I thought I told you to stay at the house with Ivy?" Sam watches as Tabitha and Endora come from behind the three teens, worried about her houseguest.

"The girls thought it might help Kay to hear her daughter's voice." Endora beings to fuss in Tabitha's arms, she moves aside and rocks her slowly calming the young witch down.

"Is she awake yet daddy?" Jessica asks hopefully.

"No Jess, she's not, not yet. And I think hearing that Maria's here waiting for her would help Kay."

"Have you caught the guy Chief Bennett?" Simone asks, she and the other girls gave a description of the two guys who wouldn't leave them alone at the club to the police and then the cops went out searching for them.

Sam shakes his head negatively. "Not yet. But the descriptions you gave us should be very helpful in catching this guy."

"What did Dr. Russell say about Kay, will she be all right?" Paloma questions Chief Bennett.

"Mommy!" Maria squeals, causing everyone to turn towards the curtain separating the waiting room from Kay's room. Standing there on shaky legs was Kay in her hospital gown staring around the room at everyone before her gaze lands on her daughter whose running towards her. Jessica tried to stop Maria but the little child was too fast.

Falling to her knees she wraps her arms around her daughter smelling her hair and skin. "You're hurt." Kay notices a bruise on Maria's shoulder. "Why is she hurt?" She glares around the room not caring that she is far more injured than Maria is.

"Kay, baby, you shouldn't be out of bed, come on lets get you back to bed." Sam moves toward his kneeling daughter and wraps an arm across her shoulders.

"Why is Maria bruised? It wasn't there when I left." Kay softly caresses the discolored mark that was the size of a small bird's egg.

"She was running and ran into a table while we were gone. She cried for a moment than got back up and started playing again dear." Tabitha speaks up from behind Jessica. The youngest Bennett watches as Kay nods and rises from the floor and lifts Maria up with her right arm. Kay hisses in pain slightly but covers it quickly not wanting Maria to worry.

"Mommy hurt too." Maria strokes her hand down her mother's black and blue face.

"Yea baby, but I'll be fine. I promise."

Dr. Russell comes up to the lobby and notices Kay out of bed. "Kay, what are you doing out of bed? Why are you picking up Maria? Honey you need to go back to bed you're not well enough to be out and about."

"I'm ok Dr. Russell. I'm just sore and a little dizzy. Nothing to worry about." Kay tries to reassure everyone but Eve can tell that Kay's hurting more than she's letting on. It's obvious by the pain radiating through her eyes.

"Well, I'd still feel better if I could check you out. Why don't you hand Maria to Sam and I'll check you out in your room ok?" Eve rests her hand on Kay's forearm.

"Ok." Sam eases Maria from Kay's arms she turns around to walk back into the room when her legs give out and she collapses to the floor.

"Mommy!" Maria yells.

"Kay!" Everyone else yells.

Luis is there before anyone else get the chance and picks Kay up in his strong arms and cradles her close to him. "Are you alright?"

She smiles up at him shyly. "Yea, I'm ok. I'm just a little weak." Kay rests her head on his shoulder.

"Bring her in here Luis." Eve pulls open the curtains and Luis carries the beaten Bennett girl back to her bed. Everyone follows Luis into the room much to the irritation of Eve. "I'm sorry you all are going to have to wait outside."

"But Eve…"

"No buts girls, Luis why don't you go out and wait too." Eve suggests.

Luis was about to rise and leave the room when Kay places a hand on his arm. "Please stay with me. I don't want to be alone."

The group of worried friends and family stare at the two friends whom lately having been showing signs of something more than friendship. Sam hands Maria to Jessica. "Girls go wait outside for a moment." The three teens nod and follow Tabitha out back into the waiting room.

"Kay before I go, I need to ask you something." He stands next to Luis whose holding her hand tightly. The younger cop knows what Sam is going to ask his daughter.

"Ok. Umm, what is it?"

"Honey, I need to know, what that man did to you." He stares into Kay's eyes tears welling up in both of their eyes.

Kay licks her lips in nervousness. "More specifically, you want to know if he raped me don't you?"

Sam nods, "Yes, I need to know if he raped you."

TBC


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. So sorry about the long wait for this chapter, I really go through stages when it comes to Passions. There are times when I can't get enough of the show and then there are times when I can't stand to look at the show let alone write fan fiction for it. This would have been out a few weeks ago but around mid-January my Grandfather broke his hip and was in the hospital, than March 1 he passed away. So I never got around to finishing the chapter like I planned. I'm going to try to finish this fic up here in the next couple months, there are only about 3 chapters left.

**Chapter 3**

"No." Kay simply tells her father.

"No, you're not going to tell me or no he didn't rape you?" Her father asks her.

"He didn't rape me daddy."

"Are you sure honey?" Sam needs to be one hundred percent positive.

"Yes, I'm sure. Umm, he had his hand inside my underwear and he was about to rip them off, but he left when he heard sirens in the background. And I didn't pass out until there was silence in the club." Kay's voice never changes; it stays in the same monotone pitch, not letting any of her emotions out.

Sam nods and kisses Kay's hand softly. "I'll be just outside ok honey?" Kay smiles and nods as she watches her father leave the room.

"Kay, honey, are you sure you want Luis here? It might be easier to talk if it were just you and me." Eve questions wanting her patient to be as comfortable as can be in this circumstance.

"It's ok, I want him here, Luis makes me feel safe." She admits, what she doesn't say aloud was that she heard what Luis was saying while she was under. Some people might not know this but as you're coming out unconsciousness you can hear what people are saying, you might not be fully awake but you can hear. And she heard Luis's little, or big, confession.

Eve tells Kay to lie back so she can do a proper exam of her entire body, the young woman nods, as she lays back on the bed she tightens her grip on Luis's hand. He brings their clasped hands up to his mouth and kisses the scratched up knuckles. She's trying to be strong but Luis can tell she's close to losing it, he'll be there when she does.

Thankfully the exam was finished quickly and Eve said she could sit up, "Ok Kay, I'll give you some antibacterial cream for the cuts and abrasions. We'll get you back in here in about 2 weeks to check how you're ankle and arm are doing."

"So I'll be able to go home today?" She questions hopefully, she doesn't want to stay in this hospital any longer than possible.

"I'm sorry no sweetie, we want to keep you over night so we can wake you every two hours to give you your medicine. It's important for these next 24 hours to be woken up every two hours. At home I can't be sure that will happen."

Luis knows how much Kay hates hospitals, he wants to help her out, "Eve I can take care of her, she really hates doctors offices and hospitals, it might be better for Kay to be in a comfortable environment." Both watch as Eve contemplates his idea, slowly she nods her head in agreement.

"Alright Luis, but only if you're sure you can stay up for 24 hours or wake up every two hours so Kay can wake up also." She wants to make sure everything will be all right while Kay isn't in the hospital. If anything happened to her daughter's best friend she'd never forgive herself.

"Thank you Dr. Russell, I really appreciate this." Kay smiles at her doctor.

"It's not a problem Kay, I'm going to tell your father what's going on." She gently squeezes her upper arm and leaves the room and the couple alone for a few minutes.

Once Eve leaves Kay turns her gaze toward Luis, "And thank you. Are you sure you want to take me on? I can be a little whiny when hurt." She teases lightly.

"I'm sure I can handle you. But if I can't I'll just whip you into shape." Luis is delighted to see Kay laugh out loud. Still grinning she leans her head on his shoulder. "You and Maria can stay with me at the apartment, I'm sure your father won't mind."

"I wouldn't be so sure Luis. Dad isn't all to thrilled that we're spending a lot of time together this is going to be tough for him to take." She lets him know.

"I think I can take it." Luis kisses her knuckles again; he noticed how she relaxed the last time he did it and decided it would be a good way to keep her calm until she was safe at his place. A short while later Eve came back into the room.

Checking her chart she makes sure everything is in order. "Alright I talked it over with Sam and he said it would be alright, but before I let you outta here I want to keep you here for two hours. Make sure everything is alright but after that you're free to go home with Luis."

Kay reluctantly nods her head; two hours wouldn't be that bad, she could stay for two hours. Squeezing Luis's hand she asks him to take Maria back home, since her father was going back to work after this, and than they could come get her in two hours.

"Ok, but I'll be back in a couple of hours I promise. And if you need me I'm just a phone call away." He kisses her forehead, tells Sam the plan, picks up Maria from her spot on a chair and they head to his apartment.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. I couldn't remember the guy's name who attacked Paloma (or Kay in this case) so I made one up.

**Chapter 4**

Luis however in a moment of quick thinking turned onto the road leading to Tabitha's house. He knew he promised Kay he'd watch Maria but he had to find that bastard who dare laid his hands on her, and he couldn't do that with a child clinging to his leg.

With a deep sigh Luis knocked on the door, in seconds the door opened revealing Tabitha in her normal wacky attire. "Luis what in the Devil's name are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Kay?" Concerned for the girl she's come to think of as a friend.

"Kay needs to stay at the hospital for a couple more hours but I need you to take Maria for me. Just for an hour. I have some things I need to take care of that I can't do if Maria's with me. Can you watch her?" Luis explained hoping the odd woman will watch Kay's child while he's out.

"Of course. Happy to watch the little darling. She and Endora get along so well you know." Tabitha took Maria into her arms and with a quick thank you from Luis he's gone from her doorstep speeding down the street.

The old witch chuckled to herself. "Oh Maria dear. That man is one hot tempered Latino. No wonder your Mama has fallen hard for him." Closing the door she went about her business setting Maria in the playpen with Endora.

Twenty minutes and three informants later Luis was where he wanted to be. A local dive in the bad part of town, this was where his contacts told him Darren Brent, the asshole that hurt Kay, normally hung out. He took a peek inside the darkened window, unfortunately he couldn't make out enough to tell whether or not he was in there.

Not able to wait till maybe the guy staggered out he decided to go in. Low and behold, the second he opened the door there Darren was, chugging a beer, bragging to his friends about the 'sweet little thing' he roughed up earlier that night.

With his scowl firmly in place Luis stalked up to him. "Are you the guy that beat up that girl in a club tonight." He wanted to make damn sure it was the guy.

He turned around, smirking at the man behind him. "Yea, what's it to you? She wasn't nobody. Some slut who didn't deliver when it came down to it." Darren scoffed.

"You're wrong. That was my girlfriend you beat up." Luis snarled, he grabbed him by the shirt and tossed him toward the door. He didn't care if he lost his badge over this. This scumbag thought that no one would come after him, he was that cocky. No way in hell would let Darren Brent get away with hurting Kay.

Luis stomped toward him and jammed his boot into his gut. "Not so tough now are you. It's bad enough you get off hurting women, but you made the biggest mistake of your life when you touched her." He dragged Brent out of the bar and onto the docks outside.

For a good ten minutes he was wailing on this jerk before he came out his anger induced rage to notice that he was being grabbed around the waist. Took a minute more to realize it was Sam and two other officers were checking the pulse of the bloody mess that was Kay's attacker.

"Jesus Luis, what the hell are you doing out here beating up on this guy?" Sam knew his best Detective wouldn't go and attack random people so there had to be a reason…right?

"That's the asshole that beat up Kay. I'm getting some payback on her behalf. This scum shouldn't be walking around drinking with his buddies while Kay's in the hospital." He growled at his boss, it's not the best move he realized that but he didn't care.

"How do you know that's him?" Sam wanted to believe Luis but he couldn't think with his gut right now, he had to have a clear head and that required looking at the situation from a cop's point of view.

Luis straightened his shirt. "First I took the description Paloma and Jessica gave us around to my informants. They told me that it looked a lot like this guy—although now he doesn't." Sneaking in that bit of sarcasm. "Then when they told me where he hangs out—this dive. The second I walked in Sam I heard him talking about beating Kay up. Dammit Sam he had to pay." He refused to apologize for his actions.

Sam sighed, "Where's Kay now?" Last he knew Luis was taking her home.

"At the hospital still. Eve wanted to keep her for a couple more hours. I dropped Maria at Tabitha's for a little while and I went out to search for this jerk."

"All right. Get outta here Luis." Sam's jaw tightened. Once he got this guy in a jail cell it'd be an interesting experience, he couldn't promise that he wouldn't do the same thing Luis did and make the guy hurt. Thankfully his officers knew the situation and would if need be lie for him. "While you're taking care of Kay I don't want to see you come into work."

"Are you sure Sam?"

"Yea. Kay needs you more right now and plus this guy doesn't need to know your cop. Now go." With a nod Luis is off heading back toward his car.

TBC


	6. Chapter 5 Final Chapter

A.N. This is the last chapter, it's actually very short but, I'm wrapping everything up. Thank you everyone who read and gave feedback and patiently waited while I finished this, I seriously didn't think it would have taken this long to finish.

**Chapter 5**

A half an hour later he had showered and driven to pick Maria before taking them both to the hospital to get Kay. When he got there Eve told him what Kay would need and if there were any problems to call her right away.

He took mother and daughter to his place, since Hank's moved out the apartment had been rather silent, to some degree he liked that but he was used to having a roommate. The first few days were eventful; Kay although said she felt safe woke up with nightmares of the man beating her again. Eventually they became less frequent but those first nights neither got much sleep.

Kay's attacker after only a month of trial, with her testifying, was convicted of attempted rape and assault; he got five years with the possibility of parole in two. Darren Brent tried his best to report Luis's behavior with him that night at the bar, but Sam and the other two officers that were with him said they hadn't seen anything. It must have been a bar patron that left before they had a chance to arrest him.

Normally Sam would never condone lying let alone done it himself, but in that case he made an exception. A week after Kay and Maria moved into his apartment Sam paid a visit to the couple, pulled Luis aside and said if he ever hurt Kay, Darren Brent would look like he was beaten with fluffy pillows.

A year later Luis and Kay married in a quiet little ceremony where Maria was the flower girl and Little Ethan was the ring barer. The only people invited were family and close friends; Kay finally made up with her mother admitting her guilt in tearing up her and Sam's marriage. Ivy got tossed aside and Grace was back with her real family.

To say Luis was shocked when he learned that was understatement. At first he and everyone else in the Bennett family were disappointed and upset but when Kay asked him if he hated her, he was instantly wrapping her in his embrace telling her that he could never hate her.

Other's in attendance at the wedding were Theresa and Fox, her husband, along with Ethan Martin, of course, and Jane. His Mama and Paloma, Noah, Hank, Jessica, Sam, and Grace Bennett were also there. As for friends, Tabitha and Endora Lennox, Simone Russell, and Fancy Crane a new friend of Kay's were her bridesmaids. Fox and Hank stood up as his best men.

They had been married for two years before Kay found herself pregnant again, with twins. Two boys that were growing fast and giving their mother kicks from inside the womb. Maria was thrilled that she was getting siblings, she'd been asking Santa for a brother or sister for a year and finally got her wish.

He was looking forward to growing old with Kay and raising their children together.

THE END


End file.
